The Love Of Two Outcasts
by drewdog302
Summary: What if Jenna was an outcast just like Balto and was taken in by him and just as the two start to fall in love Steele and Jenna's tormenter Elizabeth have some ambitions in mind. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going all you awesome folks on the internet I'm drewdog302 and today were doing another Balto X Jenna story which is a "What If" fanfic.**

 **Oh and I almost forgot as may have heard from NightWolfZilvia I'll be collabing with both NightWolfZilvia and Kodiwolf321 on "Dingo's Tale III: For The Love Of Family" and also if have some time please check out both Kodiwolf321's account and NightWolfZilvia's account for awesome stories and as well as "Dingo's Tale III: For The Love Of Family".**

 **And as always thank you for the outstanding support and positive reviews I'm getting on all my stories we'll do more in the future I promise.**

 **Any who onward with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. First Met.**

* * *

Jenna yelped in pain and rolled a few feet away from Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry does it hurt?" Elizabeth said mocking the poor the red and white husky.

"Stop leave me alone." Jenna begged to Elizabeth.

"Now why would I do that Jennie?" Elizabeth said ignoring Jenna's plead.

Elizabeth then punched Jenna right in the eye.

Jenna yelped in pain and she placed a paw on her eye.

Elizabeth smirked and she then grabbed Jenna's scarf and she pulled on it causing Jenna to start choking.

"Stop let me go...I...I...can't...breathe!" Jenna said choking.

Elizabeth ignored Jenna and kept choking Jenna.

"HEY!" someone shouted.

Elizabeth turned and she was then pulled away from Jenna.

Elizabeth then found herself looking into the angry eyes of a brown and tan wolfdog (Balto).

"What the heck do you think you're doing!?" Balto demanded to Elizabeth,

"Stay out of my way halfbreed Jenny here needs to be taught how to behave." Elizabeth growled.

"By beating her up!" Balto shouted.

"Shut up wolfdog how about you go away and go run back to pack." Elizabeth said.

Balto then head butted Elizabeth making go flying a few feet away from Balto.

Elizabeth felt something loose in her mouth she then spit out a tooth which was a canine.

"Get out of here!" Balto snarled protecting Jenna.

Then like a chicken Elizabeth ran off.

Balto then turned to Jenna.

"Are you okay?" Balto asked the poor injured husky.

"I'm okay thank you." Jenna said trying her best to stand up.

Jenna's legs gave out on her and she fell but she fell into Balto's arms.

"Are you sure your okay you're beat up real bad." Balto asked worried about the injured husky.

"That jerk stamped on my leg and I think she sprained my ankle." Jenna replied.

"Come on let me take you home." Balto said.

Jenna then frowned and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't have a home." Jenna replied.

"Oh." Balto replied.

Balto thought a second before saying.

"Say uh...whats your name?" Balto asked.

"I'm Jenna." Jenna replied.

"That's a beautiful name." Balto said.

"Thank you." Jenna said blushing a little bit.

"What's your name?" Jenna asked

"I'm Balto?" Balto replied.

"Balto? hmmm I like that name." Jenna said.

"Thank You." Balto said.

"So Jenna would like to stay with me?" Balto asked.

Jenna looked at her new friend and smiled

"I would love to Balto." Jenna replied.

* * *

 **There we go here's chapter 1.**

 **Tell me what you think about the story so far in the comments.**

 **Stay tuned for more content...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Love Is Born**

* * *

Jenna and Balto walked down the streets of Nome together.

"Balto thank once again for saving me from that jerk Elizabeth I owe you one." Jenna said to Balto.

"Don't thank me I was just doing what any one would have done." Balto said.

"Plus why was she beating you up?" Balto asked Jenna.

"Elizabeth has been treating me like garbage since my owners moved away and left me to suffer she said that they didn't care for me and hated me." Jenna said starting to tear up.

"I'm so sorry to here that Jenna and I know how you feel." Balto said.

Jenna sniffed and looked at her friend.

"You do?" Jenna asked.

Balto nodded in response.

"I had a Mom she was the whole world to me, she had fur that was white as snow and she had warm voice that made me feel safe, one day we were caught in a blizzard my mom and I had to seek shelter and we stayed in shelter for 3 days straight." Balto explained.

"On the third day I grew so hungry that my Mom decided to go find us food she told me that she'll be back in five minutes and she never returned." balto said.

"What happened to her Balto?" Jenna asked.

Balto frowned and a tear slid down his cheek.

"She died." Balto said.

"Balto I'm so sorry about your mother." Jenna said feeling sorry for Balto.

"Its okay Jenna, my mom will forever be with me and sometimes in my dreams I can hear her talking to me." Balto explained with a small smile.

Then...

"Hello Bingo." said a mocking voice.

Balto and Jenna turned around and saw a black and white malamute with a fancy collar on (Steele).

"For the millionth time Steele my name is Balto." Balto growled.

"Oh I'm sorry Balto, Balto the halfbreed." Steele said mockingly.

Steele then noticed Jenna.

"Who is this? Your girlfriend is she halfbreed too huh?" Steele asked.

"She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends so Steele why don't you screw off and mind your own business." Balto said.

Balto and Jenna ignored Steele and continued their way.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Balto and Jenna were at Balto's old fishing boat.

It was quite a windy night Jenna shivered as the winter breeze blew past her.

Jenna couldn't stand it anymore she then looked at Balto he had a blanket over him and was all cozy and warm.

Jenna then stood up and walked over to Balto and nudged his muzzle.

Balto woke up and looked at the husky.

"Jenna its nearly midnight whats wrong?" Balto asked.

"Balto I'm so cold...can I sleep with you?" Jenna asked.

Balto thought about it and before saying.

"Sure you can." Balto said.

"Thank you." Jenna said.

Balto then moved over for his friend and Jenna went under the blanket and she snuggled close to Balto's warm fur. befiore falling asleep Jenna for some reason knew that she will be more than just Balto's find she was sure of it.

* * *

 **Stay Tuned for more content...**

 **Sorry if its too short or looks rushed O_O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I apologize if I kept you waiting for a while I just needed top clear my head for a while anyway here's chapter 3 of "The Love Of Two Outcasts".**

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Asked Out**

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Balto and Jenna woke up they both yawned.

"Good morning Balto." Jenna said.

"Morning Jen." Balto said.

Jenna looked at Balto in confusion Why did he just call her "Jen".

"Jen?" she asked.

"I just figured since your name is Jenna I figured that I would just some times call you Jen." Balto said.

"Alright then you call me Jen as much as you want." Jenna said.

Balto smiled.

"And Balto I want to say thank you for letting me sleep with you last night it was so cold last night." Jenna said.

Balto's smile widen.

"Your welcome Jenna and if you have anymore rough nights just come to me I'll be glad to have you sleep with me." Balto said.

Jenna smiled but their thoughts were cut off when her stomach growled.

"Oh man I'm so hungry." Jenna said.

"When did you last eat?" Balto asked.

"I don't since last week." Jenna replied.

"Good god you must be starved." Balto said.

"You can say that again." Jenna replied.

"Wait here Jenna I'm gonna get us some breakfast." Balto said.

"But what about Elizabeth and that Steele guy?" Jenna asked.

Balto chuckled.

"Don't worry about me Jenna I can handle myself." Balto said reassuringly.

Jenna smiled.

"Alright be careful." Jenna said.

* * *

 **One Hour Later...**

Jenna was laying down on the beaten floor of the boat waiting for Balto to return with their breakfast.

Balto had been gone for an hour but Jenna was patient.

Balto then came back with a chain of sausage and a piece of cooked porkchop.

Balto and Jenna ate their breakfast Balto ate the porkchop while Jenna ate the sausage.

"Ah, that was delicious my complaints to the chef." Jenna joked.

Balto chuckled.

"Hey uh Jen." Balto said.

Jenna looked at her friend.

"Yes Balto." Jenna said.

"Alright Jenna this may sound insane but do you want to go out with me tonight you know just the two of us?" Balto asked.

Jenna's heart skipped a beat when she heard Balto say that if she wanted to go out with him.

"You mean like a...date?" Jenna asked.

Balto nodded.

"Yes Balto I would love to go out with you tonight." Jenna replied.

Balto smiled and he began to stroke Jenna's soft red fur.

"Thank you Jenna, so where do you want to go?" Balto asked.

"Well since were both outcasts we won't be allowed in any diner or restaurant of any type how about the park." Jenna suggested.

"The park sounds good to me." Balto said.

"Alright lets get ready we have a big night tonight." Jenna said.

Balto nodded and then he and Jenna went to get ready for their date.

* * *

 **There we go guys chapter 3 is all done and then again I'm sorry for not being active on the sight I just needed to clear my mind for a while and don't worry Chapter 4 is not that far down the road.**

 **Stay tuned for more content**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. First Date**

* * *

That evening Balto and Jenna were ready for their first date together.

Jenna was kinda nervous of how this would work out mainly because she had never been on a date before.

She met Balto by the ramp of the boat.

"Alright Jenna you're ready to go?" Balto asked.

Jenna nodded in response.

Balto looked at Jenna for a second.

"Wait hold on something is missing." Balto said.

Balto then picked a white daisy flower and he tiedthe stem around Jenna's ear so it wouldn't fall off.

Jenna looked at her appearance in a puddle of melting snow.

"Wow Jenna you look beautiful." Balto said admiring her appearance.

Jenna couldn't help itshe then giggled and she nuzzled her boyfriend.

"Thank you Balto." Jenna said.

"You're welcome Jenna." Balto said.

"Alright you're ready." Balto said.

"Yes Balto I'm ready." Jenna said.

"Alright then let's go." Balto said.

* * *

 **A few moments later...**  
 **  
**

Balto and Jenna were in the park they were laying down next to each other.

"It sure is a prettynight." Jenna said.

"Not as pretty as you Jen." Balto said.

"Oh Balto." Jenna said giggling at his complaint.

Jenna smiled she honestly hope that this wasn't a dream she hope that this was reality for once in her life Jenna had never felt so cared for and...loved for.

Jenna snuggled closer to Balto's side.

"Balto please tell me that this isn't a dream." Jenna said pleadingly.

"It's not a dreamJenna." Balto said reassuring her.

"Jen." Balto said.

Jenna looked at her boyfriend.

"Yes Balto." She said.

"I...I love you Jenna." Balto said.

Jenna's heart started to beat so hard Jenna thought it was going to explode inside of her chest.

Tears of joy started to stream down her muzzle.

"I...I...I...I love you too Balto!" Jenna said before she buried her face into Balto's shoulder and cried with joy.

Balto then wrapped his arms around Jenna and he held her tightly to his chest.

* * *

 **A few moments later...**

 ****

Balto and Jenna were still laying next to each other theywereoccasionally nuzzling or licking each other.

Jenna was resting her head on Balto's front paws.

"Balto." Jenna said.

"Yes Jen." Balto said.

"Agian Balto please tell me that this isn't a dream." Jenna said.

Balto then stroked her soft red fur.

"It's not a dream Jenna I love you." Balto said as he kissed the top of Jenna's head.

Balto then checked the time it was nearly 11:00 PM.

"Look Jen I hate to ruin this nice feeling but it's getting late we better call it a night." Balto said.

"I understand Balto I'm getting pretty tired." Jenna said as she rubbed her eyes.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Balto and Jenna were back at the boat.

Jenna was laying down when Balto came over and laid down next to her.

Balto wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Goodnight Balto I love you." Jenna said.

"I love you too Jenna goodnight." Balto said.

Jenna then fell asleep after the best night of her life.

* * *

 **whew this took me nearly two hours to type up.**

 ****

 **I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 ****

 **Anyway stay tuned...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Sick Day**

* * *

Jenna woke up the next morning feeling very warm but...not from Balto.

A few moments later Balto woke up he looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Good morning Jen." Balto said.

"Good *cough* morning *cough* Balto." Jenna said followed by a few coughs

"Jenna are you okay?" Balto asked concerned about Jenna's coughing.

"Oh I'm fine its just..." Jenna started but she didn't finish because she let the most sickening nastiest cough that Balto had ever heard in his life.

This made Balto concerned about Jenna's health.

"Jenna are you sure you're okay?" Balto asked her again.

"Balto I don't *cough* feel so well." Jenna said.

Balto placed a paw on Jenna's forehead he was shocked by how hot it felt.

"Jenna you're sick you need to stay in bed." Balto said.

Jenna nodded as Balto got up and tucked her in.

"There now Jenna do want me to get you anything?" Balto asked.

"Can you get me some soup at least and a glass of water." Jenna replied

"Alright then I'll get on it right but for you get some rest." Balto said.

Jenna nodded before laying her head down to get some rest.

Balto then immediately got to work he was able to get Jenna some soup and he fixed her a glass of water.

Once Balto was done he served Jenna her soup and her glass of water.

Jenna ate her soup and drank her glass of water.

"Thank you Balto." Jenna said.

Balto smiled and he nuzzled Jenna.

"Your welcome Jenna are you feeling better now?" Balto asked.

"Not really my fever is getting worse." Jenna said.

Balto placed a paw on Jenna's forehead it was a lot warmer than it was before.

"My god a fever like this is gonna some medicine." Balto said.

Jenna couldn't help herself and she giggled at Balto's comment.

"Okay Jenna I'm gonna go to town and find some medicine for your fever stay here and get some rest I'll be back shortly." Balto said.

"But what about Elizabeth and Steele what if you bump into them?" Jenna asked.

Balto chuckled and he nuzzled Jenna tenderly.

"Don't worry about me Jen I can handle myself now get some sleep alright I love you." Balto said.

"I love you too Balto be careful." Jenna said before she rested her head down and she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Balto then gave Jenna a little kiss on the cheek.

Balto then walked down the ramp of his boat unaware that he was being watched by a pair of eyes.

* * *

 **A few moments later...**

Balto ran into Elizabeth on his way to get the medicine, "Great, here we go again." Balto thought to himself

"And just where are you going, mutt?" Elizabeth asked, getting in Balto's face

"None of your buisness." Balto said, walking away from Elizabeth, who whistled as if giving a signal

Steele jumped out and tackled Balto, "Hello there Bingo, and just where are you going?" Steele asked

"None of your business Steele, now get off of me!" Balto said, trying to wiggle his way out

"Oh no you don't!" Steele said, putting his foot on Balto's lower area, "Now, again, where are you going?" Steele asked, increasingly putting pressure on his crotch.

"I'm going to get medicine for Jenna, okay?! Now could you get your foot off my crotch!" Balto shouted in pain

"Aww is the poor puppy sick? Makes my job easier!" Steele said hastily, letting off Balto's area

"So you and Jenna are dating now eh?" Elizabeth asked, "Well we can't have that now can we Steele?" Elizabeth said pulling out a knife

"Indeed we can't Elizabeth." Steele said evilly.

Steele ran at Balto again, but missed and ran into a trash can again

"Whew, should I run or just deal with it now, I'm going for it!" Balto said to himself, standing up and bared his teeth at Elizabeth.

"Do you honestly think you can stand up against me? I have a weapon!" Elizabeth said.

 _Doesn't matter to me, just forget the knife is there and just tackle her and disarm her!_ Balto thought to himself, running towards Elizabeth

Elizabeth slashed the knife, Balto avoided and bit her leg, causing her to throw the knife and fall to the ground. "CRAP!" Elizabeth shouted in pain

"That's what she gets, now I don't have to worry about that anymore, and I can go get the medicine!" Balto said to himself.

Elizabeth spoke, "Hey mutt! Be prepared for a rude awakening tomorrow! I'd forget Jenna if i were you!" Elizabeth snarled.

"Not going to happen, I'm just going to get the medicine and go home to Jenna." Balto growled, walking away.

"Ugh..." Elizabeth fell unconscious on the ground and Balto went to go get the medicine.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

Balto walked back home with the medicine he needed for to cure Jenna's fever, Balto was concerned about what Elizabeth told him what did she mean by "Rude Awakening"?

Were Steele and Elizabeth going to kill Jenna? Who knew but for now Balto will need to focus on getting the medicine to Jenna.

Balto arrived back at the boat with the medicine Balto walked up the ramp of his boat and walked into the wheelhouse Jenna was sound asleep.

Balto smiled as he listen to her deep breath and he then smacked out of it and he shook Jenna.

"Jenna wake up." Balto said as he shook his girlfriend awake.

Jenna woke up with a yawn and she looked at her boyfriend.

"Balto what is it?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna I've got the medicine." Balto replied.

"Well about time." Jenna said.

Balto chuckled and he poured the medicine into a small bowl.

Jenna then drank the medicine from the bowl.

"Now Jenna the medicine could take a while before it can take affect on your fever." Balto explained.

Jenna nodded.

Balto then laid down next to Jenna who curled up and rested her head on Balto's front paws.

"Balto you look so worried what's wrong are you okay?" Jenna asked.

Balto didn't want mention his run-in on Elizabeth and Steele because he didn't want to scare her but he told her other wise.

"Jenna while I was on my way to get the medicine I ran into Elizabeth and Steele." Balto explained.

Jenna gasped in horror.

"You got into a fight with Elizabeth and Steele are you hurt?" Jenna asked.

"Steele kicked me in the crotch but aside from that I'm fine." Balto replied.

Jenna the signaled Balto to continue.

"I manage to take both Steele and Elizabeth down and Elizabeth then told me that tomorrow me and you we're gonna have to face a rude awakening tomorrow." Balto explained.

Jenna then grew scared.

"Balto what are we gonna do?" Jenna asked.

"Don't worry Jenna if Steele and Elizabeth lay one single paw on you I'll make sure they'll burn in heck." Balto said.

"Balto whatever their planning to do please promise me that you'll protect me from it." Jenna begged.

"I promise." Balto said.

Jenna smiled and she nuzzled Balto.

"Thank you." Jenna said.

Jenna then curled up again as Balto held her tightly to his chest and she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Balto, I love you." Jenna said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Jenna goodnight." Balto said.

Jenna then fell asleep in her boyfriend's tight embrace.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: Uh oh seems like Elizabeth and Steele have found out about Balto and Jenna's relationship what will that "Rude Awakening" guess we'll have to find out in Chapter 6. Also I want to say enormous shoutout to NightWolfZiliva who helped me type up this chapter be sure to check out his profile for awesome stories including his Dingo Tale series, lets see what he has to say take it away Blake.**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Hi guys! Well we have yet another series on our hands, I cant thank Drew here enough for asking me to help him with this story, i cant wait to see how this story turns out and whether this'll turn into a series or not, but i see big potential in this story and hope we can keep building onto this story and make it something bigger, see you guys in Dingo's Tale III and Lunar Wolves!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Rude Awakening**

* * *

Balto and Jenna woke up the next morning.

Jenna looked at and nuzzled him.

"Good morning Balto." Jenna said.

Balto smiled and nuzzled her back.

"Morning Jen." Balto said.

"How are you feeling Jen?" Balto asked with a smile.

"I'm feeling pretty good I guess that medicine really did work on my fever." Jenna said.

Balto placed a paw on Jenna's forehead it didn't feel warm at all.

"Balto thank you for taking care of me yesterday I really appreciate it." Jenna said to her boyfriend.

"Your welcome Jenna." Balto said.

Jenna nuzzled Balto again.

"Balto since I'm feeling better do you want to go on a stroll in the park together just to the two of us?" Jenna asked her boyfriend.

Balto then smiled and he nuzzled Jenna.

"Defiantly, I would love to Jenna." Balto said.

"Alright lets get going." Jenna said.

Balto nodded and he and Jenna walked to the ramp.

Balto then moved aside for Jenna.

"Ladies first." Balto said.

Jenna then giggled and she walked down the ramp of Balto's boat Balto followed her.

Balto and Jenna then walked to park close to each other both unaware that they were being...watched.

* * *

 **At The Park...**

Balto and Jenna arrived at the park and sat down at a spot close to the lake

"Balto, this scene is beautiful." Jenna said

"Just like you Jenna." Balto said, staring into his girlfriend's eyes

"Oh Balto." Jenna said softly with a smile

Balto smiled back, and the two moved closer to each other

Elizabeth and Steele jumped out from nearby

"Well hello you two!" Elizabeth said with an evil smile on her face

"What do you want now?" Balto asked

"I told you that you'd have a rude awakening didn't I?" Elizabeth said

"haven't you two done enough? Just leave us alone!" Jenna shouted

"Oh, now we can't do that now can we?" Steele said with a grin

Steele and Elizabeth started to circle around them, and Elizabeth jumped at Jenna, tackling and injuring her badly

"Jenna!" Balto shouted, being held up by Steele

"Balto...you...you promised..." Jenna muttered, passing out.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: Good jaysus folks I was shaking making this and I know I can already hear ya'll shouting "SCREW YOU ELIZABETH!" Anyway also I want to say an enormous thank you to NightWolfZilvia he did a good job helping me type this chapter up! Take it away Blake.**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Alrighty guys, another chapter of an amazing story written by me and Drew here, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and be sure to check out Drew's other amazing series as well as this one, be sure to follow this story and Drew to get updated for when we upload another chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Enough Is Enough**

* * *

Two days later...

It has been two days since Steele and Elizabeth brutally attacked Balto and Jenna.

Injuries were so bad that Jenna had to be hospitalized until she recovered from her injuries.

Jenna was laying down in her hospital bed facing the wall Balto was sitting a chair next to her.

Balto and Jenna hadn't even talk to each other since the day Balto failed to protect Jenna from Steele and Elizabeth.

Balto then sighed and broke the long silence.

"Jenna." Balto said.

Jenna looked at her boyfriend.

"Yes Balto." Jenna said.

"Jenna I'm so sorry that I failed to protect you this is all my fault that your in the hospital." Balto said sadly.

"No Balto its your fault that I'm in the hospital it's that monster Elizabeth's fault that I'm in the hospital." Jenna said reassuringly to Balto.

"But Jenna its just that I love you so much I can't bare to loose you." Balto said as few tears slid down his cheeks.

"Balto I love you too and I can't bare to loose you too but no matter what happens I'll always love you." Jenna replied wiping Balto's tears away.

Balto then smiled and he leaned in and he kissed Jenna on the lips.

Jenna then laid back down and her eyes started to droop.

"Hey Balto." Jenna said.

"Yes Jen." Balto said.

"Can you please lay down next to me?" Jenna asked her boyfriend.

Balto nodded before jumping on the bed and he laid down next to Jenna.

Jenna curled up and rested her head on Balto's front paws.

"Goodnight Balto I love you." Jenna said.

"I love you too Jenna goodnight." Balto said.

then the two dogs fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Though little did they know that Elizabeth and Steele were watching them

"Dangit! She still survived?" Elizabeth shouted in rage.

"Grrr, how are we going to take care of them once and for all?" Steele asked

"Hmmmm, we'll figure it out later! For now we need to keep watching them until they leave!" Elizabeth whispered

"Right." Steele said, turning his attention back to the window, "Where'd they go?" Steele asked

"What do you...dangit, they left the room." Elizabeth said, looking back into the room

"Come on Jen, let's get you back to the boat, we'll settle down for the night" Balto said, leading her out of the room

"That'd be nice, thank you Balto." Jenna said, walking out of the room with her boyfriend

"Come on, we need to jump them now!" Steele said

"No, we'll get them when they least expect it." Elizabeth said.

* * *

 **A couple moments later...**

Balto and Jenna were at least back to the boat when Balto's wolfdog ears twitched.

It was like his senses were telling him something.

"Jenna move faster." Balto urged.

"Balto what is it?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna I think someone is..." Balto started to say.

Then without warning a black blur dashed in front of.

"ELIZABETH!" Balto cried.

"Well hello lovebirds." Elizabeth said evilly.

Balto then pulled Jenna close to him.

"Your not hurting Jenna!" Balto said anger.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt her...when's she dead!" Elizabeth said.

"If you want her dead then you'll have to kill me too!" Balto said protecting Jenna.

Elizabeth was silent for a second before saying...

"Alright then, Steele kill them both!" Elizabeth ordered.

Steele then came out of his hiding spot.

"With pleasure." Steele said with an evil grin on his face.

"JENNA GO, GO, GO, GO!" Balto shouted as he and Jenna took off running the opposite direction.

* * *

"Come on Jen! Hurry!" Balto said.

"I'm trying! I'm still hurting!" Jenna shouted back

"Follow me, I have an idea!" Balto shouted back, turning to the right

Jenna followed and the two went under the boat

"Where'd they go? Dang, we lost them!" Steele shouted

"Follow me, I have an idea of where they...you smell that?" Elizabeth asked

"No? What do you smell?" Steele asked

Elizabeth motioned her tail towards the boat where Jenna and Balto were

Steele nodded, "Nevermind! We'll get them later, we have other plans tonight anyways!" Steele shouted, motining his head towards the other side of the boat, laying where a pipe was, and listened in

"I'm sick of this crap! We can't have even an hour to ourselves without those two morons trying to kill us!" Balto said

"Balto, just calm down, I think i have an idea." Jenna said softly

"What is it?" Balto asked

"I have some friends up in Nenana, their names are Diego and Farrah, they might let us stay with them." Jenna said

"I'll take anything right now, where in Nenana?" Balto asked

"The outskirts of town, it'll take us awhile to get there though." Jenna said

"I really don't care up to this point, let's go Jenna." Balto saidSteele then smirked after he overheard Balto and Jenna.

Steele then went back to Elizabeth.

"Alright so Steely what did you find out?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well the our least favorite couple getting pretty annoyed with us trying to kill them." Steele replied.

"And..." Elizabeth continued.

"Jenny and Bingo are going to Nenana thinking that they'll escape us but their thinking wrong." Steele said.

"Once we get them we'll kill them both including this pathetic puppy love." Elizabeth said.

"Oh I like that Elizabeth that's a good one." Steele said with an evil grin.

Elizabeth grinned backed and she then leaned against Steele.

"You know Steely your cute." Elizabeth said.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: You guys are now pretty shocked that Elizabeth and Steele are now a thing. And also me and Blake are going to collab on another story "Leo's Journey" we'll work on it once we finish "The Love Of Two Outcasts". Anyway stay tuned for more content!**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Well guys, another great chapter of this amazing story! I wonder what's going to happen next, will Steele and Elizabeth complete their evil plot, or will Balto and Jenna make it? Find out in Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. The Long Journey To Nenana**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Balto and Jenna left Nome for Nenana although it meant that they had to leave some fun memories behind like the day they first met, the night where they had their first date together, and the day where Balto took care of Jenna when she was sick.

Despite that it was the only that they'll be safe from Steele and Elizabeth's ambitions.

During those two weeks of traveling Balto and Jenna had been facing LOTS of obstacles they barely escaped a bear attack, Jenna sprained her ankle on day one.

Now it was day 14 since Balto and Jenna left Nome and they caught in a blizzard.

Since Balto was half wolf and had thick fur he was able to resist the cold weather but he'll begin to loose body heat if he didn't find he and Jenna shelter.

Jenna however was taken a beating from the cold weather she didn't have thick fur like Balto did the poor red husky shivered as the cold weather blew past her.

"B-Balto I'm s-s-so c-c-c-cold." Jenna said shivering.

"It'll be okay Jenna We'll find shelter soon I promise." Balto said reassuringly to his girlfriend.

At one point Jenna grew so weak from the cold that her leg gave out on her and she fell into the snow.

"Jenna!" Balto cried as he ran up to her.

"B-Balto I'm too c-c-cold and w-weak to go any further." Jenna said shivering.

"Come on Jenna, we have to keep moving their worse things than freezing to death." Balto said helping Jenna up.

Jenna felt her legs wobble and they then gave out again and she fell but Balto caught her and made her lean on him for support.

Balto then wrapped his paws around Jenna and embraced her in a tight hug.

Jenna didn't hug back she didn't want to ruin this nice feeling she just closed her eyes and nuzzled his chest fur this was probably the warmest hug that Balto has ever given her.

Balto and Jenna for the next five minutes just remained in their romantic embrace while Balto shared his warmth with her while Jenna had her head against Balto's chest listening to his steady heart beat.

They didn't want the moment to end but finding shelter was their top priority than love right now.

Balto then released Jenna from his hug.

"You feel better now Jen?" Balto asked.

"Yes Balto I feel better now." Jenna replied.

"Good let get going before the wind picks up." Balto said.

Jenna nodded and she walked next to her boyfriend down the trail.

* * *

 **Later that evening...**

"Come on Jen, I know a place near here" Balto said

"I hope its someplace warm out of the open *jitter* I'm so cold Balto." Jenna said, shivering

"Dont worry, I have a secret spot out here, trust me, it'll be worth it." Balto said

"*pant pant* I sure hope so, I need to sleep." Jenna said

"You'll go right to sleep after I show this to you." Balto said, leading her to a crack beside a mountain

"You sure this is it?" Jenna asked

"Don't worry, I've been here before, in fact this is where I go during christmas." Balto said.

Jenna walked in and saw a pile of cotton with a blanket, "Looks cozy and warm." Jenna said, walking over to the blanket

"Now, I have something to show you, watch here." Balto said walking over to a rock with multi colored broken bottles

"What is it Balto?" Jenna asked

"Just hang on a sec." Balto said, bringing a lamp over, and tilting one of the bottles to the north,

Jenna couldn't believe her eyes, "Balto! It's the Aurora Borealis! How did you?"

"It's and old trick I learned from my mother, beautiful isn't it?" Balto asked

"I love it Balto, you'll have to teach me someday." Jenna said

"Yeah, now how about we get some rest?" Balto suggested

"Yeah, come on, I saved you a spot inder the blanket." Jenna said, pulling the cover to the side.

Balto accepted the offer and laid Balto laid down Jenna snuggled next to him and nuzzled him.

Balto nuzzled her back and Jenna yawned she then curled up an rested her head on Balto's front paws.

"Goodnight Balto I love you." Jenna said falling asleep.

"I love you too Jenna goodnight." Balto said stroking Jenna's soft red fur.

Balto and Jenna then fell asleep with the Aurora Borealis still going making it a symbol of their inseparable love.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

The next morning Balto and Jenna were ready to go they only had 2 days left until they reached Nenana.

Jenna was depressed she didn't know if she and Balto were ever going to see the cave again.

"Don't worry Jenna the place will still be here when we get back." Balto said reassuring to his girlfriend.

"Yeah but I'm really going to miss this place." Jenna said sadly.

"We'll be back around Christmas." Balto said stroking her fur before the two beginning to walk.

But 10 miles into their walk down the trail Balto's tail accidently slid underneath Jenna's nose.

Jenna felt her sinuses tickle and she couldn't hold it in and she let out a loud sneeze.

" **ACHOO!"**

"Bless you Jenna." Balto said.

Jenna giggled and she continued to follow Balto down the trail.

about one minute later Jenna turned around and she gasped.

"Balto." Jenna said.

"What is it Jenna is something..."

Balto didn't finish because he saw a massive Avalanche and it was coming down the mountain coming straight at them.

"Jenna run, run, run!" Balto cried. Jenna and Balto took off running to the opposite direction, "Balto, I can't run any faster!" Jenna said, pushing herself to keep up

"You can do it Jenna! Keep pushing!" Balto said

"*pant pant pant* I'm not gonna..."

"Look, Jenna! There's a cave, follow me!" Balto shouted, running inside the cave with Jenna following behind.

"Whew...that was close." Jenna said, trying to catch her breath, suddenly something touched her side, "Who's there?!" Jenna screamed.

"It's me Jenna, shhhhhh I got you." Balto said, embracing his girlfriend

"Whew, Balto it's dark down here, how are we going to find our way out?" Jenna asked

"Balto stepped around a bit, and his leg hit something, "A torch? Down here, well let's get this thing lit up!" Balto said, striking it against the ground, and suddenly the two could see each other's faces, "Come on Jenna, let's go." Balto said

"Go where?" Jenna asked

"To Nenana, silly!" Balto said, walking down a pathway

Jenna followed behind and the two made their way through the cave

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: here we go folks another awesome chapter all typed up and also me and Blake are gonna take a little break from this story to work on Chapter 6 of "Dingo's Tale III: For The Of Family" so stayed tuned for that and be sure to check out "Dingo's Tale III: For The Love Of Family" as well. Alright Blake what do you have to say for us?**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Well guys, yet another great chapter of this amazing story written by drew here, and I cannot wait to see what he has planned for the future, see you guys next in Dingo's Tale III!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10. Arrival In Nenana**

* * *

For the next two days Balto and Jenna traveled through the cave and the cave seemed to be endless.

The cave was infested with spiders Jenna fell on a human skeleton and a spider came crawling out of the skull making her have a nightmare about spiders that night and one time Balto fell into a spider web and he had spiders crawling all over him.

"Balto are we there yet I don't want anything to do with these spiders anymore." Jenna said.

"Jenna I can see a light I think we're almost there." Balto said.

Balto and Jenna kept walking toward the light hoping that it got them somewhere.

when they walked out Balto and Jenna squinted because they got used to being in the dark for so long.

when their eyes adjusted Balto and Jenna then saw a welcome sign and a town not too far from where they were standing.

The sign read: "Welcome To Nenana, Alaska".

"Oh Balto we did it!" Jenna said with joy as she nuzzled Balto tenderly.

"And we're now safe from those two monsters Steele and Elizabeth." Balto said nuzzling Jenna back.

After they parted from the nuzzle Balto and Jenna got back on track.

"Alright Jenna lets go find those friends of yours." Balto said.

Jenna nodded and she took the lead and the two dogs walked into Nenana.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

15 minutes later...

The two reached a small blue shed which surprisingly working electricity

"Are you sure this is it Jenna?" Balto asked, examining the house

"Yup, this is it, it might look small but you'll adjust to it eventually." Jenna said smiling

"Alright, well here goes..." Balto said scratching the door

A brown doberman opened the door, and looked at Jenna, "Well hey there Jen! It's been too long, who's your friend?" the doberman asked

"Hi Diego, well this is more of my boyfriend and we were hoping to stay here for awhile, we have two dogs out to get us and we would just feel safer away from home." Jenna said

"Well that'd be fine with me! Hey Farrah, get over here!" Diego called out

Farrah walked to the door, "Oh, hello Jenna, what brings you here?" Farrah asked

"They need to stay here, they got two dogs after 'em and they'd feel safer here." Diego said

"Oh well that'd be just fine! We're gettin' lonely around here anyhow." Farrah said, welcoming the two into the house

"I can't thank you guys enough for this, how can we repay you?" Balto asked

"Well you could start by telling us your name!" Diego said with a smile

"Oh, i'm Balto, nice to meet you Diego!" Balto exclaimed, holding his paw out for a shake

"Nice to meet ya!" Diego said, accepting the gesture

"I'm Farrah, pleased to meet you Balto!" Farrah said

"Just set up anywhere you'd like, you can sleep in front of the fire or back in the corner, just wherever makes you comfortable." Diego said.

* * *

 **That Night...**

That Night Jenna was sound asleep curled up in Balto's embrace, Balto however was wide awake.

Balto smiled as he listened to Jenna's deep breath.

"She looks prettier in her sleep." Balto said to himself.

"Hey Balto its nearly midnight what are you up doing this late?" Ferrah asked as she walked up to Balto.

"Well I've been thinking." Balto said stroking his sleeping girlfriend's soft red fur.

"About what?" Farrah asked Balto.

"Alright Farrah you can't tell Jenna about this." Balto said seriously.

"Are you cheating on her?" Farrah asked with an angry look on her face.

"What no I'm not cheating on Jenna, I'm thinking about proposing to Jenna." Balto replied.

"You mean you want..." Farrah started.

"Yes I want Jenna to be my mate." Balto said with a smile.

"Oh really congrats." Farrah said.

"Thanks still you can't tell Jenna about it I want it to be a surprise." Balto said.

"When are you gonna propose?" Farrah asked.

"I don't know yet but maybe sometime this week." Balto replied.

"Alright now you go ahead and get some rest." Farrah said.

"Alright then goodnight Farrah." Balto said.

"Goodnight, and Balto thank you for being a good friend to Jenna." Farrah said.

"Your welcome I was just doing what anyone could have done." Balto replied.

Farrah then left the room and Balto yawned he then rested his jaw on Jenna's head and he closed his eyes and he fell asleep after a long tiring journey.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Nome...**

"Where have those two been? I didn't think they were serious!" Elizabeth said

"Looks like they were Liz, and now it's our turn for our next move." Steele said with an evil look in his eye

"What are you thinking?" Elizabeth asked curiously

"Well, they aren't the only ones who know good people in Nenana." Steele said

"Hmm, who are they Steely?" Elizabeth asked

"Well, they were a few of my old alleyway buddies who I hung out with a lot when I was just a pup." Steele said

"What are their names?" Elizabeth asked

"Jacob, another husky like me and Ryo, a grey wolf who has his own clan being put together." Steele said

"Sounds like good people to get our paws dirty with huh Steely?" Elizabeth said in an evil soft voice

"That's right Lizzy, more people to get our paws dirty." Steele said

"Lizzy huh? I like that name Steely, want to enjoy our last night in Nome for a little while?" Elizabeth asked

"I like the sound of that." Steele said, nuzzling Elizabeth.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: Looks like Elizabeth and Steele still have some of those ambitions in mind and I'm pretty sure you folks are shocked that Steele and Elizabeth are now boyfriend and girlfriend.**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia Well guys, what a great end to another great chapter of an amazing story, hope you guys enjoyed it and be sure to check out Drew's other stories as they are just as awesome! See you guys in Chapter 10 or as i like to call it Chapter X!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Balto's Proposal**

* * *

Later that week Balto figured that now was the time for him to propose to Jenna.

Although Balto and Jenna had been dating for at least two weeks Balto felt like he wanted Jenna to be more than just his girlfriend.

But the problem was that if Balto wanted to propose to Jenna he needed...a ring.

Since Balto was an outcast and that he wasn't a working dog he didn't have money to buy a ring.

Balto was laying down trying to figure out what do when Jenna came by and laid down next to him.

"Balto whats wrong you've been quite for a while?" Jenna asked worried about her boyfriend.

Balto didn't want to tell Jenna about his planned proposal so he just told her a something else he had on his mind.

"Oh its nothing Jenna I just miss Nome and all of those fun things we did together there." Balto said.

"I miss Nome too Balto and I also miss all those fun things we did together there but you know it was the only way that we'll be safe from Steele and Elizabeth." Jenna said nuzzling him.

Balto nuzzled Jenna back.

Jenna then stood up and she walked off.

"Jen wait where are you going?" Balto asked.

"I'm going for a walk with Farrah we'll be back in a while." Jenna replied.

"Okay you two be safe okay I love you Jen." Balto said standing up and giving Jenna a kiss on the top of the head.

"I love you too Balto we'll be fine its not like Steele and Elizabeth followed us here." Jenna said with a giggle.

Balto chuckled at Jenna's comment and he nuzzled her one last time before he let her go hang out with Farrah.

Once Jenna was gone Balto laid back down Diego cam over to Balto and he laid down next to him.

"Hey Balto." Diego said.

"Oh hey Diego." Balto said.

"What wrong with ya Balto you've been laying around for a while?" Diego asked.

"I'm fine Jenna just asked me that a minute ago I just miss those fun things we did together when we were back in Nome." Balto said.

"Oh come on I know you that you have some other thing goin' on in that head of yours aside from missing those fun romantic things that you did with Jenny back in Nome." Diego said.

Balto the sighed deeply.

"Okay Diego you can't tell Jenna about this its a surprise." Balto said.

"What is it?" Diego said.

"I want to propose to her." Balto replied.

"You're saying..." Diego started.

"Yes I want Jenna to be my mate." Balto said with a smile on his face.

"Oh well congratulations." Diego said.

"Thanks but the problem is that I need a ring and I don't have enough money for one." Balto said with a frown replacing his smile.

Diego thought to himself for a second.

"Hey Balto I have a few bucks on me maybe it should be enough for ya to get Jenna a ring." Diego said.

"Thanks Diego." Balto said.

"Now lets get going before Jenna and Farrah get back." Diego said.

Balto nodded and he Diego left the shed and walked into town.

* * *

 **A Few Moments later...**

A few minutes later, Diego and Balto stumbled upon a little Chihuahua sitting at a table with some rings, "Perfect! Let's see how much he wants for one of these." Balto suggested

"Ehh I don't know Balto, these look really expensive." Diego said

"Relax, if we don't find one here then we'll go someplace else." Balto said with a smile

"Okay, your money anyways." Diego said

Balto and Diego walked up to the stand and the little dog looked at them, "Eh man, what can I help you with? Gold, diamonds I got it all man!" The chihuahua said

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend, what's the best deal you have?" Balto asked

"Eh man, I got you covered! Take a look at this one here man, it's pure gold with a little piece of diamond in the middle man!" The chihuahua said

"How much is it? Is it real gold?" Balto asked

"Since it's for your special woman man, I'll cut you a sweet deal man! How about 100 bones man?" The chihuahua asked

"Well, I've got 75, Diego, what do you have?" Balto asked

"I have 45, here's the other 25." Diego said, handing him the other 25 bones to pay for the ring

"Are you sure? That's more than half your money!" Balto said

"Balto, having someone as special as Jenna, it's worth it, plus I wasn't in for retirement anyways." Diego said

"Thank you Diego, I'll pay you back somehow!" Balto said

"Your story touches my heart man! Here's you ring man! Here's 10 back, go get your special woman man!" The chihuahua said

"Thank you sir! But, you didn't have to do that, why did you?" Balto asked

"Oh please man, just call me Paco man! It was a crazy story man, mi corazon was the best I ever had, but she flew to the great beyond not too long ago man, just thinking about it makes me cry man!" Paco said

"I'll pay you back someday Paco, tell me, what was her name?" Balto asked

"Her name, was Julia man, she was like an angel, sandy golden fur, the most beautiful eyes man, I'm telling you man, she was like a dream to me man." Paco said

"I'm sorry for Julia, but you know, she's probably really proud of you Paco, of how you've made a name for yourself and gotten through life on your own." Balto said

"You really think so man?" Paco asked, tearing up

"I know so Paco, I truly do." Balto said

"Thank you man, now go, go find the one you desire, and give her that special ring man!" Paco said

Balto and Diego nodded and the two ran off to find Farrah and Jenna

* * *

It took some time but Balto and Diego were able to find Jenna and Farrah.

"Finally we've been looking everywhere for ya both." Balto said breathlessly.

"Balto, Diego are you two okay what's wrong?" Ferrah asked.

"No nothing is wrong." Diego said after being able to catch his breath.

"Then what are you two doing here?" Jenna asked total confused.

Balto then took a deep breath and he walked up to Jenna.

"Jenna there's something I want to ask you." Balto said to Jenna.

"What is it Balto?" Jenna asked her boyfriend.

Balto then pulled out the ring and showed it to Jenna.

"Jenna we've been together for many weeks now and I want you to be more than just my girlfriend." Balto started.

"Wait Balto you're saying..." Jenna said.

"Jenna will make me the happiest dog ever and marry me?" Balto asked.

Jenna felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest and tears of joy came to her amber.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" Jenna said.

Balto smiled he grabbed Jenna's front paw and he put the ring on.

Jenna was struggling with her tears of joy.

"Come here." Balto said extending his arms out.

Jenna buried her face into Balto's chest and sobbed with joy.

Jenna then gave Balto a kiss on the lips

"Oh Balto I love you so much." Jenna said sobbing happily.

"I love you too Jenna." Balto said.

"Aww that's so sweet Diego." Farrah said as she felt a tear of joy slid down her cheek.

Diego nodded in response.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Steele and Elizabeth hopped off the freight train they took to Nenana and looked around for who they were supposed to meet, "So, Steely who are these guys again?" Elizabeth asked

"Heh, two guys I used to hang around when I was a little ankle biter." Steele said

"Oh okay Steely, as long as you trust them." Elizabeth said

"I do Lizzy, trust me, they won't hesitate." Steele said

Steele led Elizabeth to an alleyway where Steele and his friends used to hang out, and two dogs emerged out of the shadows, "You picked the wrong alleyway fool!" one of the dogs said, walking slowly towards them

"Hey, fellas, I think you know who i am, remember this?" Steele asked, doing a weird paw gesture

The dog knew immediately who he was, "Steele? Ohhh my dog, how've you been?" the dog asked

"Good, how about you Jacob?" Steele asked with a smile

"I've been fine, hey Ryo! Get out here man, an old pal is here!" Jacob shouted out

A large grey wolf emerged from he shadow, "Steele? What do you want?" Ryo asked

"Now is that any way to greet an old buddy? Man, you look like you've been in a few fights lately!" Steele said, observing all of Ryo's cuts

"You know what, I'm sorry buddy, come here man, give me a bro hug!" Ryo said, giving Steele a pat on the back, "Now I know you and your girlfriend here didn't come to us just for a friendly greeting, what are you two visiting a couple of old lowlifes?" Ryo asked

"You know me too well Ryo, how do you feel about killing these two mutts from our town?" Steele asked with an evil smile

"You know I'm up for it, how about you Jacob?" Ryo asked

"I'm always down for a killing!" Jacob said

"So, what's the game plan?" Ryo asked

"Alright, so right now they're on the outskirts of town, probably having the time of their lives, so I say, we kill their friends first, then we sneak up on them, and tear into their throats!" Steele said with an evil smile

"Violent as ever, I like it buddy, let's move out!" Ryo said

"Wait, I figure we wait until morning so we can enjoy the sights here and get ready." Elizabeth said

"What do you think guys, wait until morning, or do it tonight?" Steele asked

"It's your call Steele, we're fine with either." Jacob said.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: Looks like we got new enemies that Balto and Jenna have to face will they both survive Steele and Elizabeths's plots guess we'll find out in chapter 11.**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Another day, another chapter! I cant wait to see what Drew has planned for the rest of the story! See you guys in Chapter XI or 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Know YourEnemy**

* * *

The Next morning...

Balto and Jenna woke up no longer boyfriend and girlfriend they were now mates.

"Good Morning Balto." Jenna said nuzzling Balto.

Balto smiled and nuzzled Jenna back.

"Morning Jen." Balto said.

"Balto thank you for the ring it's so beautiful." Jenna said looking at the ring on her paw finger.

"Just like you Jenna." Balto said.

"Oh Balto." Jenna said giggling

Balto nuzzled Jenna again.

"Say Balto after breakfast you want to go for a little walk just the two of us?" Jenna asked.

Balto smiled and he stroked her soft red fur.

"I would love to." Balto said.

Jenna nuzzled Balto.

"Thank you Balto." Jenna said.

"Your welcome Jen now lets get some breakfast." Balto said.

Balto and Jenna then got up to get some breakfast.

* * *

 **A couple of moments later...**

"What's on the plate for breakfast Balto?" Jenna asked

"I'm not sure, but first I have to pick up a friend of mine, he's the one who made our marriage possible." Balto said

"Who is he?" Jenna asked

"His name's Paco, he sold the ring to me, and he helped me out since I was low on cash that day." Balto said

"Oh okay, and you want to repay him by buying him breakfast?" Jenna asked

"Yup! So, what do you want to eat?" Balto asked

"Well, what's around?" Jenna asked

"Well, there's an old meat locker, a Mexican place with great tortilla chips, and an Italian place with great spaghetti." Balto said

"I think we should let Paco decide, he helped our marriage happen after all!" Jenna said

"Good idea Jen, now let's go find him." Balto said

Balto led her to the stand where Paco sits daily and Paco saw them, "Hey man, how's mi hermano doing eh?" Paco asked

"Great Paco, how ya doing?" Balto asked

"Same old man, same old, so what are you and your woman doing here eh?" Paco asked

"Well Paco, to thank you for making our marriage possible, we wanted to treat you to breakfast!" Jenna said

"Oh no man, you don't have to do that! It's what I do for mi hermanos!" Paco said

"Oh we insist, come on, where do you want to eat Paco?" Balto asked

"Well, I hear that Italian place is good eh?" Paco said

"If that's what you want, let's go Paco!" Jenna said.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Balto, Jenna, and Paco arrived at the Italian restaurant that Paco told them about.

The name of the restaurant was named "Tony's"

"This is it?" Jenna asked.

"Yep." Paco said.

Balto then stepped aside.

"Ladies first." Balto said to Jenna.

Jenna giggled and she then walked into the restaurant with Balto and Paco following behind.

Jenna, Balto, and Paco then were given a table and they sat down.

"So Balto, Jenna when did ya'll first met?" Paco asked.

"We met in Nome I was being beat up by a mean dog and things were about to get bad and Balto saved me and since I was homeless he took me in and things started off from there." Jenna explained.

"Really and what brings ya'll to Nenana?" Paco asked.

"There're two dogs that were out to get us and we just felt safer away from home." Balto replied.

"And if we didn't I may have lost the person who met the world to me." Balto said stroking Jenna's soft red fur.

Jenna then leaned against Balto.

"I would have lost you too Balto." Jenna said.

After a few minutesof waiting their breakfast was served it was special type of spaghetti.

"This looks delicious." Balto said.

"It sure does." Paco said.

"Dig in." Balto said.

As they ate their spaghetti Balto and Jenna at one point bit into the same noodle and when they got to middle their lips met and it looked like they were kissing.

Paco laughed.

Balto and Jenna then pulled away from each other there cheeks turned bleat red (they were blushing).

"Jenna you know we could have nearly humiliated ourselves." Balto said blushing.

Jenna giggled and nuzzled Balto.

"Actually Balto I kinda liked it." Jenna said giggling.

Balto then nuzzled Jenna agian which eventually led to other things

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Diego, you ever have the feeling that we're being watched?" Farrah asked as her and Diego walked back to the shed

"Nah, I try not to worry myself with that stuff." Diego said

"No, seriously, I think somebody's watching us." Farrah said, looking around

"Oh come on, stop worrying, if anybody were watching us they couldn't hurt us, not with how muscular you are!" Diego said

"Oh hush you, that's just your way of calling me fat isn't it?" Farrah asked, slugging Diego in the arm

"No! Of course not hun!" Diego said, rubbing his arm

"Don't give me that hun business, come on, for morning it's cold out here." Farrah said, walking inside

"*sigh* she can never take a compliment can she?" Diego muttered to himself

"NOW!" A dog shouted from behind, tackling Diego

"Diego!" Farrah shouted from the house, shoving the dog off Diego, "You alright?" Farrah asked, looking at the cuts on his neck

"What do you think?" Diego asked

Farrah was tackled by two of the dogs while another two held Diego down, "WHO ARE YOU?!" Farrah asked

"Just your friend's worst enemies!" One of them said

"Now you're going to tell us where old Bingo and Jenny are and you're going to tell us NOW!" Another one said

"FORGET IT! We don't sell friends out!" Diego shouted

"Alright, kill them!" One of the dogs ordered.

The dogs did the deed and left Diego and Farrah to die

"*grunt* fa...Farrah?" Diego grunted out weakly

Farrah was able to open her right eye, but not left, "y...yeah?"

"Y...you okay?" Diego asked

"I've been a lot better..." Farrah said weakly

"Heh, I love...you hun..." Diego said weakly

"L...love you too hun..." Farrah said weakly.

* * *

Balto and Jenna walked home close together after a long romantic breakfast together.

"Balto thank you for breakfast it was amazing." Jenna said.

"Your welcome." Balto said.

When they reached the shed Balto and Jenna saw a nasty surprise.

"Oh no!" Jenna gasped.

It was Diego and Farrah and they weren't moving.

"DIEGO! FARRAH!" Balto and Jenna cried shaking ether one of Diego and Farrah's bodies.

"Balto...there..." Jenna said beginning to tear up.

"I'm so sorry Jenna." Balto said as he held her tightly and began to comfort Jenna.

Then Noticed Diego's ears were twitching.

"Jenna, look!" Balto said

Diego slightly opened his eye, "Oh my goodness, he's alive!" Jenna said with joy

"We need to get you treated immediately, how long have you been here?" Balto asked

Diego could barely speak at this point and just raised his first finger and motioned it in a clockwise circle, "One hour?! In this weather, what about Farrah, is she alright?!" Jenna asked

Diego moved his shoulders in an "I don't know" motion, and Balto shook Farrah to see if she would wake up, and surely she opened one eye, "B...alto? Je...jenna?" Farrah grunted out

"What in the world happened to you guys?!" Balto asked, examining their wounds

Diego moved his paw to a pile of snow, which covered a piece of paper

Balto picked the paper up and it read, " _ **You're next**_ _!"_ , Balto was furious, "Those morons have picked with us for the LAST TIME! Jenna, you ready to kill?!" Balto asked infuriated

"For my friends, let's do it! But first, we need to get them inside and warmed up." Jenna said

Balto and Jenna dragged Farrah and Diego inside and set the temperature to the highest setting and let them rest

"Right, now to find and kill those monsters!" Balto said furiously

"Where do we find them?!" Jenna asked

"Somewhere around here, they won't be far!" Balto said.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: well here we go guys another great chapter all finished but Chapter 12 will sadly be the lastchapter of "The Love Of Two Outcasts"**

 **me and Blake had a lot of fun making this for you all anyway I have school coming up real soon and that's going to mess up my schedule. Anyway Blake what do have to say for us.**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Well guys, second to last chapter! Who's excited for the finale of "The Love of Two Outcasts"? Now don't worry, i'm sure Drew has something big planned for the future, so stay tuned for Chapter 12 of The Love of Two Outcasts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Love Without Limits**

* * *

Balto and Jenna walked down the streets of Nenana enraged.

"STEELE, ELIZABETH COME OUT!" Balto yelled enraged.

No answer.

"Come on Steele and Elizabeth we know you're both here and we're tired of running away now if you want us now come out and get us!" Jenna said.

Again no answer.

"Ugh where are they?" Jenna asked annoyed.

"I don't know probably sitting in an alleyway sipping coffee and snickering to themselves 'We attacked their friends' like the cowards they are." Balto said.

Jenna nodded in response.

Balto and Jenna were about to give up when Jenna screamed.

Before they knew it Balto and Jenna were pinned down by Ryo and Jacob.

"Well hello lovebirds." Ryo said with an evil smirk.

"Who are you!?" Balto demanded.

"I'm Ryo and Jacob we're your foes." Ryo said.

"What do you want from us?" Balto growled.

"What do you think? We want you DEAD!" Ryo shouted enraged.

"Hmmmmm, what's that on your paw finger?" Jacob asked.

It took Jenna a second to realize that it was the engagement ring that Jacob was talking about!

Jacob reached to take the ring off of Jenna's paw finger.

But Jenna acting fast slapped Jacob's paw away.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY RING!" Jenna said angrily.

"Oh you want to slap me huh?" Jacob asked.

Jacob then bit Jenna in the shoulder

Jenna yelped in pain as Jacob sunk his teeth into her shoulder.

Jacob then grabbed Jenna by the neck and he began to choke her.

"JENNA!" Balto cried.

"Balto...help...me." Jenna said struggling to breathe.

Balto then felt something snap inside of him...his rage.

Balto's eyes filled with red, his teeth were showing, and he lost everything and lunged at Jacob and Ryo holding them both down, tearing into their throats and slashing their faces.

"YOU WANT TO MESS WITH MY MATE YOU GO THROUGH ME, YOU UNDERSTAND?! DID YOU HEAR ME?!" Balto shouted out in rage

"Stop, please! Stop!" Jacob shouted out

"We'll do anything just please stop!" Ryo shouted in pain

"NO! YOU TWO CROSSED THE LINE WHEN YOU TRIED TO MESS WITH ME, AND NOW YOU'LL BOTH DIE LIKE THE WHIMPERING DOGS YOU ARE!" Balto shouted out, and delivered the final blow, killing them both

"Ba...Balto..." Jenna managed to grunt out

"Talk to me Jenna, please say something!" Balto said starting to cry.

"I'm not going *cough* to make it, just leave me." Jenna whimpered out

"No! You'll make it, come on, I'm taking you to a hospital right now!" Balto said, picking her up and carrying her on his back

Balto arrived at the hospital and laid Jenna down, "Please, you've got to help me! We were just attacked and she's not doing well!" Balto said quickly to the doctor

"I just need you to calm down sir, tell me what happened." the nurse said

Balto grabbed her by the shirt, "Calm down?! My mate was just attacked, did you not hear me?!" Balto shouted in her face

"Sir! Calm down and we'll take her into the back room, just please let go of me, you're scaring everyone here!" the nurse said

Balto looked around, and let go of her, "I'm sorry." Balto said, starting to cry, "It's just...we were just now married and I can't help but be protective."

"It's okay, come on, we'll bring her into the back room" The nurse said, moving Jenna to the ICU.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later...**

For two hours Balto paced back and forth waiting to hear about Jenna.

Balto was praying really hard to himself.

He loved Jenna so much he couldn't bare to lose her they just became mates and she was being taken away from him.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry, I failed you." Balto said with tears flowing down his muzzle.

Finally the nurse came back into the lobby.

Balto felt his hopes being crushed as he saw the nurse approaching

"Mr. Balto we did everything we could and..." The nurse started.

"PLEASE TELL ME THAT SHE'S GOING TO BE OKAY!" Balto sobbed.

"Mr. Balto calm down Jenna is going to be okay she just needs to rest." The nurse said.

After Balto heard the words "Jenna is going to be okay" Balto let out the biggest sigh of relief.

"Thank you miss I don't know how I could live with myself without her." Balto said with a smile.

"You're welcome Mr. Balto." The Nurse said.

"Can I see Jenna?" Balto asked.

"Sure you can, her room is right down the hall." The nurse replied.

Balto was brought to Jenna's room.

Jenna was laying down her bed she looked up after hearing the door open she smiled when she saw her mate.

Balto felt his heart beat so hard in his chest he felt like it was going to explode in his chest.

Before Balto knew it he was running at full speed toward Jenna.

Balto jumped on Jenna's bed and he nuzzled he like crazy.

"Jenna...thank god your okay I was so scared I thought I would...never see you again." Balto said with tears in his eyes.

"Shhhhh, It's alright Balto calm down its all over now I'm okay." Jenna said comfortingly.

Balto and Jenna laid down next to each other occasionally nuzzling or licking each other.

Jenna then broke the silence.

"Balto." Jenna said.

"Yes Jenna?" Balto asked.

"Balto I have something to tell you." Jenna said

"What is it?" Balto asked.

"BaltoI...I'm pregnant" Jenna said nervously with a smile

Balto looked at her in shock, "Are you serious?!" Balto asked excitedly with tears in his eyes

"Yes Balto, are you happy?" Jenna asked with a smile

Balto didn't say a thing, and moved in to kiss Jenna.

"Happy? There's nothing i can say to describe it!" Balto said with a smile

"I'm glad Balto, we can finally start a family, like we always dreamed of." Jenna said softly

"When are you due?" Balto asked

"In a few weeks, I can't wait." Jenna said, falling asleep

"Jenna? You okay?" Balto asked

Jenna nodded in response and the two went to sleep happily.

* * *

However they were being watched by Steele and Elizabeth.

"DARN IT! HOW IS IT SO HARD TO KILL ONE SINGLE HUSKY AND HER HALFBREED MATE!?" Elizabeth shouted in defeat.

"And now Jenny is pregnant, and Ryo and Jacob are dead what are we gonna do to end this puppy love Lizzy?" Steele asked.

Elizabeth looked back at Steele.

"We'll figure that out soon Steely." Elizabeth said.

Steele rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Lizzy why can't we just sneak in and get them in their sleep?" Steele asked annoyed.

"And get caught by security no way Steely we need to come up with another plan until then we watch them." Elizabeth said.

For two hours Steele and Elizabeth watched Balto and Jenna from the window.

Elizabeth's eyes started to droop and she yawned.

"You tired Lizzy?" Steele asked his girlfriend.

Elizabeth looked at Steele and nodded.

"How about we call it a night." Steele said.

Elizabeth really wanted to keep an eye on Balto and Jenna but she was too tired to stay awake.

Steele went into the alleyway and "borrowed" a homeless dog's mattress and blanket.

Steele and Elizabeth then laid down on next to each other and Steele grabbed the blanket and slung it over him and Elizabeth.

"Are you comfortable there Lizzy?" Steele asked.

"I'm comfortable as I ever been and Steely your fur is so soft and warm." Elizabeth said softly.

"Thanks Lizzy." Steele said blushing a small bit.

Elizabeth yawned she then curled up and rested her head on Steele's front paws.

"Goodnight Lizzy I love you." Steele said to his girlfriend.

"I love you too Steely goodnight." Elizabeth said as she fell asleep next to her boyfriend.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

The nurse walked into the room, "Alright Mrs. Jenna, you can check out now or you may stay the night if you like." the nurse said

"I'd like to get home as soon as i can, so i'll check out tonight if we can?" Jenna asked

"Are you sure Jenna? You can stay here if you'd like, i'll stay with you." Balto said

"No, let's go home, i feel alright, plus we need to check on Diego and Farrah." Jenna said

"Alright, you two can just go ahead and leave, we'll have someone drop by with the bill later on." the nurse said

"Ohh uhh alright." Balto said nervously

The nurse smiled and left the room, and balto leaned in, "Jenna, i can't pay for a hospital bill, what am i supposed to do?" Balto asked

"Don't worry about it for now, we'll find a way." Jenna said, getting out of the bed, and with that, the two left the room and went outside

"Steele, wake up!" Elizabeth said, shaking steele

"What is it Lizzy?" Steele asked

"They just left the hospital, now's our chance come on!" Elizabeth said, running to the door,

Steele followed behind and waited with Elizabeth, "What's the plan Lizzy?" Steele asked

"We chase them into an alleyway and we kill them, once and for all!" Elizabeth saud

"Man, you really want these two dead don't you?" Steele asked sarcastically

"After that, we can start our family together and relax." Elizabeth said

"Wait, you want puppies?!" Steele asked nervously

"Don't you?" Elizabeth asked, rubbing against Steele

"If thats what my Lizzy wants, then we will!" Steele said excitedly.

Balto and Jenna walked back home standing closely to each other.

Jenna was leaning her head on Balto's chest in affection.

Balto and Jenna were halfway back when Balto's wolfdog ears twitched.

"Jenna move faster." Balto urged.

"Balto what's wrong?" Jenna asked her mate.

Balto was about to reply when Steele and Elizabeth emerged from their hiding spots.

"Well hello there lovebirds." Steele said with an evil grin.

Jenna then hid herself behind.

"Balto please protect me!" Jenna cried.

"I won't let them hurt you Jenna." Balto said reassuring Jenna.

"Awwwww look how sweet Bingo trying to protect his precious Jenny from death well it's not going to be sweet when their both on the ground in a puddle of blood." Elizabeth said mockingly.

Jenna narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth.

"You're a monster." She said.

"It's over now no one can save you this time now it's time for you DIE!" Steele

Balto knew that Jenna was in no shape to fight because she still had a few days until she fully recovered from her injuries.

"Jenna run, run, run!" Balto said as he and Jenna took off down the road.

Steele and Elizabeth chased Balto and Jenna for five minutes and Jenna was starting to slow down.

"Balto I...I...can't run any further." Jenna said panting.

Balto grabbed Jenna's paw and the two took cover in an alleyway.

Jenna's lungs were burning from running so hard.

Jenna looked at Balto and smiled.

"Balto you...saved me back there." Jenna said

Balto smiled back and he began to stroke her soft red fur.

Then without warning Jenna was tackled by a black blurr (Elizabeth).

"JENNA!" Balto shouted

he then ran to help her but Steele came out of nowhere and he pinned Balto to a dumpster.

"Do it Lizzy KILL HER!" Steele ordered.

"NO!" Balto shouted.

"Shut up Bingo or you're next." Steele snarled.

Elizabeth smirked at Jenna who was now trying to squirm out of her grip.

"Nighty, nighty, night Jenny." Elizabeth said evilly she then opened her mouth and got ready to sink her fangs into Jenna's neck.

But then Elizabeth felt something blunt whack her in the back of the head.

"AGH!" Elizabeth said in pain.

Elizabeth felt blood trickled down her head and she then felt dizzy and she then fell to the ground out cold.

Jenna looked up to thank her savior at first she thought it was Balto but to her surprise it was...Diego.

"Diego!?" Jenna asked surprised.

"That's for nearly killing Farrah you snitch!" Diego said aggressively to the knocked out Elizabeth.

Steele turned to see what was going on.

"LIZZY!" Steele shouted.

Steele rushed over to his injured girlfriend.

"Lizzy say something...say anything!" Steele said as he began to tear up.

Elizabeth opened one eye.

"St-Steely?" Elizabeth groaned.

"Your gonna be okay Lizzy I'm going to get you to a hospital." Steele said.

Steele picked up Elizabeth and put her on his back.

As Steele left the alleyway he turned to face Balto, Jenna, and Diego.

Steele's face was full of tears, and anger

"YOUR ALL GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Steele shouted enraged before he continued to bring Elizabeth to the hospital.

Balto turned around to see Diego and Farrah.

"How'd you two find us?" Balto asked

"We were in the neighborhood and heard your screams so we came as quickly as we could." Farrah said, "They won't be bothering you two anytime soon."

"Thank you guys so much! But we have a few problems, one they know where we are and they're going to seek revenge, and two, Idon't have any money to pay for our hospital bill." Balto said

"Oh,Ithink you have plenty of money." Diego said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked

Farrah did nothing but pull out a wallet filled with bones and handed it to Balto

"Wha...how?" Balto stuttered out.

"Let's just say that Steele and Elizabeth wont be eating anything anytime soon." Diego said

"Ohh you guys are too good!" Balto said, and everyone started to laugh

"Come on, you two need to get back to Nome!" Farrah said

"Yeah, hey Jen, have you told them yet?" Balto asked

"About her being pregnant? Yeah, she told us before you two got married." Farrah said

"Yup, congrats you two! We'll have to head to Nome to meet them sometime!" Diego said

"You guys are more than welcome to come visitanytime!" Balto said

"We'll come visit soon, but for now we need to hold the fort down until we're sure that you two get there safely." Farrah said

"Well, let's head to the train station then, we need to leave ASAP." Balto said.

With that, Balto and the rest of the crew headed down to the train station

Balto found an open freight train filled with boxes,

"Come on, quickly Jen." Balto said as he

helped Jenna up onto the train, and turned to Farrah and Diego.

"Thank you two for everything, here take the wallet, pay the hospital and then keep the rest to stay alive and healthy." Balto said, tossing the wallet to Farrah.

"Goodbye you two! Have a safe trip!" Farrah said as the train departed.

Balto and Jenna got situated and comfortable, and they began to make out.

"Balto, thank you, for everything." Jenna said, nuzzling her mate

"I love you Jenna." Balto said leaning in to kiss his mate.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Steele and Elizabeth were sitting in the hospital and the nurse walked in.

"Your bill sir." The nurse said as shehanded Steelethe bill.

Steele reached for his wallet but couldn't find it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Steele groaned

"You can'tpay your bill without moneyMr. Steele." the nurse said in aserious tone

"Can Ipleasehave a few days?" Steele asked.

"We dont work like that sir, you and are going to have to leave." the nurse said.

Steele sighed and woke up Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, Lizzy come on, Icant afford our bill." Steele said.

"What...shouldn't youhave enough...?" Elizabeth askedweakly.

"I would, I didn't losemy freakingwallet!" Steele shouted out in anger.

Elizabeth lost consciousnessand Steele brought her back outside and set her down.

"Don't worry Lizzy, we'll get them, if it's the last thing we do!" Steele said.

 **To be continued in The Life of Two Outcasts...**

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: The End? Nah it's not over it's just begun me and Blake are planning todo a sequel called "** ** _The Life Of Two Outcasts_** **".**

 **Anyway me and Blake want to thank you for the amazing support we got on this story and be sure to check out Blake's Account for his amazing "Dingo's Tale" series.**

 **Anyway Balto, Jenna, and Steele are all characters created by Universal Pictures.**

 **And the character Elizabeth is a character created by me so please don't use her.**

 **And the characters Diego and Farrah are Blake's character so don't use them too.**

 **And if you're interested in more awesome content check out my channel on YouTube boltdog467**

 **See ya next time!**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Well guys, we finally finished up the last chapter of this amazing series! But, we arent done yet, we have got another story for you coming soon! So stay tuned for The Life of Two Outcasts!**


End file.
